Intimität
by Majin Micha
Summary: Sie kennen sich, sie verstehen sich, sie arbeiten zusammen - tagsüber. Sobald es dunkel wird, treffen sie sich, haben Sex. Kann das auf Dauer funktionieren, ohne dass sich Ihnen bestimmte Gefühle in den Weg stellen? Und welches Geheimnis birgt eigentlich die Pathologin? Kapitel 5 - Finden Sie Mabel Part II. Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Traum - wie hatte sie es nur so weit geschehen lassen können?

Was war nur in sie gefahren, als sie ihn mit dieser Frage bombardiert hatte?

Und was zum Teufel war in ihn gefahren, als er dem zugestimmt hatte?

* * *

Ein Klingeln riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und ihr Herzschlag verdoppelte sich.

Im Spiegel betrachtete sie noch einmal ihr Aussehen und lächelte sich zur Ermutigung zu, dann öffnete sie langsam die Tür.

Sie sprachen Beide kein Wort zur Begrüßung, als sie ihm mit einer Handbewegung deutete, einzutreten.

Er schlüpfte schweigend aus seinem Mantel und hängte diesen an die leere Garderobe, dann drehte er sich zu ihr herum, als sie die Tür langsam hinter sich schloss.

Sie blickte ihm lange in die Augen, unsicher den nächsten Schritt zu machen.

Er nickte und grinste, ging die wenigen Schritte, die sie trennte, auf sie zu, nahm ihr Gesicht in beide Hände.

Wieder blickte er ihr tief in die Augen, was sie erröten ließ.

Er grinste wieder und strich ihr einige verirrte Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr, ließ seine Hand an ihrem Nacken hinabwandern, verharrte an ihrem Hals, sah sie wieder an.

Sie leckte sich nervös die Lippen und seine Augen verdunkelten sich.

Einen Augenblick später drängte er sie gegen die Wand, seinen Körper an ihren pressend.

Sie schnappte kurz fassungslos nach Luft, den er nutzte um seinen Mund begierig auf ihren zu senken, während sich seine seidige Zunge entschlossen zwischen ihre Lippen schob.

Sie stöhnte hilflos und keuchte einen Augenblick später erneut, als sich seine Hände ebenfalls einen Weg nach unten bahnten und ihren fest Hintern umschlossen, ihren Körper noch näher an sich pressend.

Deutlich spürte sie seine pulsierende Erregung nah an ihrem Bauch und wie sich auch die Hitze zwischen ihren Schenkeln bemerkbar machte.

Als er sie schließlich hochhob, schlossen sich ihre Beide selbstverständlich um ihn und er trug sie Richtung Schlafzimmer, den gemeinsamen Kuss nicht unterbrechend.

Einen Augenblick später lag sie unter ihm auf ihrem Bett, seine Lippen in ihrem Nacken, neckend, beißend, leckend.

Sie stöhnte wieder und schloss die Augen, um das Gefühl seines Mundes noch intensiver zu genießen.

Dann spürte sie seine Hände an ihrer Hüfte, wie sie unter ihr Shirt glitten und ihre weiche Haut streichelten, eher sich seine frechen Finger in Richtung ihrer Brüste bewegten und diese durch den Stoff ihres BH's massierten.

Erneut stöhnte sie und bog sich seinen Berührungen entgegen, während ihre Hände ebenfalls nicht untätig blieben sondern sich in Richtung seines Bauchnabels und weiter nach unten vorarbeiteten.

Plötzlich umschlossen seine Hände ihre und stoppten sie in ihrem Tun, seine bereits sehr erregte Männlichkeit durch seine Hose zu streicheln.

Er schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf und hob ihre Hände hoch, hinter ihren Kopf, umschloss beide mit einer Hand und hielt sie fest.

Seine andere Hand öffnete mühelos die Knöpfe ihrer Jeans und glitt hinein, unter ihren Slip und zwischen ihre Beine.

Sie bog, soweit es möglich war, ihre Hüften seiner Hand entgegen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie seine Finger an ihrer Scham spürte.

Sie stöhnte erneut.

Seine Finger glitten schnell und kräftig in sie, bogen sich leicht um sie intensiv zu penetrieren und sie riss fassungslos die Augen auf, als sich schnell das bekannte Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib bemerkbar machte.

"Warte!"

Sie wollte sich ihm entziehen doch er hielt sie eisern fest, sein Mund wieder auf ihr, seine Zunge tief in ihr, ahmte die Bewegung seiner Finger in ihr nach.

Sie antwortete, in dem sie ihre Zunge ebenfalls tief in seinen Mund schob und hörte ihn leise aufkeuchen.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sich ein dritter Finger in sie schob und sie bog ihren Kopf zurück, stöhnte laut.

Er bedeckte ihren dargebotenen Hals mit sanften Küssen und biss ebenso leicht in ihre blasse Haut, seine Finger bearbeiteten sie weiter.

Sie spürte, wie das Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib heftiger und es zwischen ihren Beinen noch heißer wurde.

Dann kam sie mit einer Heftigkeit, die sie Sterne vor ihren Augen sehen ließ und sie schrie seinen Namen.

Plötzlich waren seine Finger fort und für einen Moment war sie verwirrt.

Sie sah auf.

Er steifte sich seine Hose ab und kam auf sie zu, um auch sie von ihren Beinkleidern zu befreien.

Seine Männlichkeit ragte vor ihm auf, groß und straff und sie schluckte atemlos.

Er warf ihre Jeans hinter sich und sofort war er wieder zwischen ihren Beinen, streifte sich schnell ein Kondom über.

Woher er dieses so schnell gezaubert hatte, wusste sie nicht, aber bei dem Anblick wurde sie erneut unsicher und fragte sich jetzt zum ersten Mal, ob das was sie taten tatsächlich richtig war.

Er blickte ihr erneut in die Augen und sah, wie sie mit sich kämpfte.

Seine Hand umfasste ihr Gesicht und zwang sie, ihn anzusehen.

Sie schluckte mühsam als er den Kopf schüttelte und sie leicht anlächelte.

Sanft aber bestimmt fasste er sie schließlich an der Hüfte und glitt - ohne auf ihr Einverständnis zu warten - mühelos in sie, füllte sie komplett aus, jeden weiteren Zweifel in ihrem Kopf auslöschend.

Beide stöhnten lustvoll und er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken, stöhnte leise ihren Namen, was sie mit einem lauten Stöhnen beantwortete.

Sie hob ihr Becken ein wenig und erlaubte ihm somit, noch tiefer in sie zu stoßen.

Schnell fanden sie einen für sie Beide sehr angenehmen Rhythmus.

Sie umfasste seinen Kopf und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen, was er ohne Widerstand tat.

Seine Augen waren lustverhangen und blickten doch bis tief in ihre Seele hinein.

Wenige Sekunden später küsste er sie erneut leidenschaftlich und packte sie härter an ihren Hüften, stieß kräftig und schnell in sie.

Sie keuchte laut auf und schloss ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, vergrub ihre Fingernägel tief in seinem Fleisch.

Er knurrte gegen ihren Mund und bestrafte sie mit einem harten Stoß, doch sie lächelte gegen seine Lippen und küsste ihn hingebungsvoll, sodass er laut stöhnte und sie wieder ansah.

Für einen Moment verharrten beide, blickten sich schweigend in die Augen, suchten und fanden.

Dann nahm er seinen Rhythmus erneut auf, seine rechte Hand bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen ihre Verbindung, streichelte den sensiblen Punkt, der sie die Beherrschung verlieren ließ.

Sie schloss genießerisch die Augen und streckt sich den Berührungen entgegen.

Die vielen Stimulationen ließen sie bald wieder an den Rand zum nächsten Höhepunkt gelangen und sie keuchte seinen Namen, klammerte sich noch mehr an ihn.

Bei seinem nächsten kräftigen Stoß brach der Damm und sie kam, zog sich eng um ihm zusammen, nahm ihn mit sich über den Abgrund.

Er keuchte atemlos und erreichte ebenfalls seinen Höhepunkt, stieß automatisch kräftiger in sie, küsste sie bis sie beide atemlos nach Luft rangen.

Er umschloss ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, drückte sie an sich, während sie schwer atmend dicht aneinander gepresst aufeinander liegen blieben und wieder zu Atem kamen.

Sie blickten sich wortlos einige Minuten schweigend an, dann spürte sie wie er aus ihr glitt und sich neben sie auf die Matratze fallen ließ.

Das Schweigen war nicht unangenehm und doch spürte sie, dass sie etwas sagen sollte, sagen musste.

Ehe sie den Mund aufmachen konnte, setzte er sich auf und sah sie an, schüttelte den Kopf.

Also schwieg sie und beobachtete, wie er sich erhob und in Richtung Badezimmer ging.

Wenige Sekunden später hörte sie wie er die Dusche anmachte.

Sie erhob sich ebenfalls und sah sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer um.

Verwirrt und nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen sammelte sie seine Kleidung ein und legte sie auf ihr Bett.

Dann machte sie mit ihren Klamotten dasselbe.

Sie fröstelte leicht.

Also schnappte sie sich ihren seidigen Morgenmantel und schlüpfte hinein, öffnete ihre Schlafzimmertür und glitt nach draußen, Richtung Küche.

Sie tapste die wenigen Meter zum Spülbecken, griff sich ein sauberes Glas und ließ kaltes Wasser hineinlaufen.

Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie sich ihre Gedanken wieder sammelten und unruhig in ihrem Kopf umher rasten.

Sie ließ das Passierte noch einmal Revue passieren und schüttelte fassungslos über sich selbst den Kopf, sah wie das Glas in ihrer Hand zitterte, so aufgewühlt war sie.

Und sie war so unglaublich dumm, dumm, dumm !

Sie wusste einerseits, dass sie insgeheim schon immer davon geträumt hatte, hatte sie stets geglaubt, dass es niemals passieren würde.

Doch andererseits wusste sie auch, dass diese Vereinbarung keine gemeinsame Zukunft hatte.

Warum fügte sie sich also selbst Schmerzen zu und ließ es geschehen?

Sie erschrak, als sie hinter sich seine Stimme hörte und versteifte sich unmerklich.

"Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?"

Das waren die ersten Worte, die sie seit seiner Ankunft miteinander wechselten und erst jetzt wusste sie tatsächlich, dass alles kein Traum war.

Die Realität traf sie mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers und ließ ihr Inneres erzittern.

Sie drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, wollte - konnte - seinen Anblick jetzt nicht ertragen.

Sie musste die Fassung bewahren, solange er noch im Raum war.

"Ja.", antwortete sie leise, aber mit fester Stimme.

"Hier?", kam erneut seine Frage.

Wieder nickte sie und nippte abwesend an ihrem Glas, trank es schließlich komplett leer.

Als sie es wieder zurück in die Spüle stellte, hörte sie, wie sich die Wohnungstür leise hinter ihr schloss.

Er war weg.

Sie atmete tief durch und mahnte sich zur Ruhe, scheiterte jedoch kläglich.

Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie ließ sich nur zu gern zu Boden sinken, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand.

Dann erst ließ sie den Tränen endlich freien Lauf.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reichen Sie mir bitte das kleine Reagenzglas von dort drüben."

Molly und John sahen beide von ihren Unterlagen auf und zu ihm, wussten im ersten Moment nicht mit wem er direkt sprach.

Sherlock deutete links an ihnen vorbei, ohne von seinem Mikroskop aufzusehen und Molly drehte sich herum, suchte einen Augenblick nach dem Gegenstand.

Sie entdeckte ihn direkt hinter sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegend und beugte sich hinüber, schnappte ihn sich mit ihrer Rechten.

Dann stand sie auf und ging hinüber zu Sherlock, um das Glas in seine ausgestreckte Hand zu legen.

Er sah kurz auf und in ihre Augen, nickte, dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Experimenten zu.

Molly schwieg und drehte sich erneut zu ihren Krankenakten um, versuchte so viele Details wie möglich in ihrem Gehirn abzuspeichern.

Mit ihrer Konzentration war es allerdings vorbei, da sie deutlich Johns Blicke in ihrem Rücken spürte.

Sie seufzte und drehte sich herum, blickte ihn fragend an.

"Ist alles mit Ihnen in Ordnung, Molly?"

Sie fröstelte und verspannte sich etwas. "Ja."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und Molly sah, wie Sherlock sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete.

Sie schluckte nervös und konzentrierte sich wieder auf John. "Warum fragen Sie?"

"Sie sehen müde aus." gab er besorgt zu und lächelte sanft. "Sie haben nicht zufällig Sherlock bei seinen Experimenten gestern Abend geholfen, oder?"

Mollys Herz pochte ängstlich in ihrer Brust und ihr brach ungewollt der Schweiß aus.

Experimente - wenn John nur wüsste, was sie Beide tatsächlich gestern getrieben hatten. Oder ahnte er vielleicht etwas?

Sie öffnete den Mund, um ihm eine Antwort zu geben, doch ehe sie sich in eine schlechte Lüge retten konnte, antwortete Sherlock mit sanfter Stimme an ihrer Stelle.

"Sie haben uns erwischt, John. Ich bin gestern Abend mit den Ergebnissen nicht weiter gekommen und habe daher Molly gebeten, mir zu helfen. Irgendwie haben wir wohl Beide die Zeit vergessen und ehe wir uns versahen war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Nicht wahr, Molly?"

Sie drehten sich Beide überrascht zu Sherlock um, der weiterhin an seinem Mikroskop arbeitete.

Er sah sie nicht direkt an, aber Molly hörte aus seinen Worten deutlich heraus, dass sie ihn bei seiner Aussage unterstützen sollte.

Sie nickte hastig. "Ja, so war es, John. Wir haben irgendwie die Zeit vergessen."

Ihre Gedanken huschten für einen kurzen Moment zum gestrigen Abend zurück und für einen kurzen Moment wurden ihre Wangen flammend rot.

Schnell drehte sie sich zu ihren Akten herum, das Gesicht von John abwendend.

Dieser blickte einen Moment verwirrt drein, ehe er sich wieder zu Molly herumdrehte.

"Wissen Sie, Molly, sie sollten einfach mal lernen, Nein zu sagen.", flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

Dann stand er auf und schnappte sich seine Stoffjacke.

"Ich gehe zum Lunch. Hat noch zufällig jemand Hunger?", fragte er laut in die Runde.

Molly schüttelte dankend den Kopf und blieb regungslos sitzen, Sherlock gab wie immer keine Antwort und mit einem gut gelaunten "Okay." verließ John das Labor.

Für einen Moment schwiegen Beide, ehe Molly leise sagte: "Das war knapp."

Sherlock stimmte ihr insgeheim zu.

Sie seufzte leise und erhob sich, trat vorsichtig hinter ihn. "Schon etwas gefunden?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. "Nichts außergewöhnliches feststellbar."

Er nahm das Glas in seine Hand und warf es neben sich in den Eimer.

"Ich werde wohl noch mehrere Nachforschungen betreiben müssen, um unseren Mann mit genügend Beweisen überführen zu können."

Er stand auf, schnappte sich seinen Mantel. "Bitte sagen Sie John, dass ich zurück zur Baker-Street gefahren bin."

Sie nickte und sah Sherlock nach, als er das Labor mit schnellen Schritten verließ.

Endlich beruhigte sich auch ihr Herzschlag wieder, der die ganze Zeit - seit seiner Anwesenheit - einen unnatürlich Rhythmus geschlagen hatte.

Molly seufzte und machte sich daran, Sherlocks Arbeitsplatz zu säubern und die vielen Gegenstände, die er achtlos liegen gelassen hatte, zu sortieren.

Wenige Sekunden später vibrierte es leicht in ihrem Arbeitskittel und sie nahm zögernd ihr Mobiltelefon heraus, sah auf das Display und öffnete die eingegangene Nachricht.

**Bleibt es bei heute Abend?**

**Wir können auch einen anderen Termin vereinbaren.**

**Sie sehen tatsächlich müde aus. - SH**

Für einen kurzen Moment erschien ein sanftes Lächeln auf Mollys Lippen, doch sie zögere mit ihrer Antwort, verharrte regungslos auf der Tastatur ihres Telefons.

Ihr Verstand schrie ihr, diese _Beziehung _oder was immer das zwischen Ihnen war, zu beenden.

Ihr Körper riet ihr allerdings das zu nehmen was sie kriegen konnte.

Und sie wollte nun mal Sherlock, darin bestand kein Zweifel.

Molly zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als erneut eine Nachricht auf ihrem Telefon einging.

**Oder möchten Sie es beenden? SH**

Ihr Herz raste und noch ehe sie weiter über _Richtig oder Falsch_ nachgrübeln konnte, tippte sie ihm hastig eine Antwort.

**Nein, ich freue mich auf unser heutiges Treffen. Wir sehen uns später. MH**

Sie wartete atemlos, ehe nach wenigen Sekunden ihr Telefon erneut vibrierte.

**In Ordnung. SH**

Molly lächelte und löschte zur Sicherheit die Nachrichten, um eventuelle Spuren zu verwischen. Keiner sollte erfahren, was sie miteinander machten.

Dann ließ sie das Telefon zurück in ihren Kittel wandern und machte sich erneut über ihre Akten her.


	3. Chapter 3

Schwer atmend und auch erschöpft ließ sich Molly langsam auf Sherlocks Brust sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge, atmete seinen einzigartigen Geruch ein.

Sie spürte seinen schlanken Körper unter sich und wie sich seine Arme sanft um sie legten, während er gedankenverloren mit einigen ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte.

Es waren nun schon einige Wochen seit ihrer gemeinsamen Vereinbarung vergangen und regelmäßig trafen sie sich in Molly's Wohnung zu einem Schäferstündchen.

Die ersten Tage hatten Sie sich zwar regelrecht angeschwiegen und nur wenige Wörter gewechselt, zwischenzeitlich hatte sich aber auch das - zu Molly's Erleichterung - gebessert.

Für Molly war es immer noch unbegreiflich, dass Sie tatsächlich mit Sherlock eine rein sexuelle Beziehung führte, aber es klappte hervorragend und schien ihn auch bei seinen Ermittlungen nicht zu stören.

Sie wurde jäh aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Sie sein noch immer steifes Glied zwischen ihren Beinen pulsieren spürte und wurde sich bewusst, dass er im Gegensatz zur ihr bisher noch keine Erlösung gefunden hatte.

„Bereit für die nächste Runde? Oder benötigst Du noch eine kleine Auszeit?", erklang seine heisere Stimme an ihrem Ohr und Molly lachte leise.

Sie hob ihr Gesicht und sah ihn schelmisch grinsen. „Bereit, wenn Du es bist."

Sherlock beugte sich vor und verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem, während er sie herumdrehte und dort weitermachte, wo sie zuvor aufgehört hatten.

* * *

Ein leichtes Vibrieren in ihrer Manteltasche ließ Molly in ihrer Obduktion innehalten und sie seufzte laut auf.

Sie entledigte sich langsam und vorsichtig ihrer blutbedeckten Handschuhe und holte ihr Telefon hervor.

**Neuer Fall. Termin fällt leider aus. SH**

Molly schüttelte kurz amüsiert den Kopf und tippte eilig zurück.

**Wie steht's mit morgen Abend? MH**

Seine Rückantwort kam innerhalb weniger Sekunden.

**Werde es einrichten. SH**

Molly lächelte sanft und verstaute ihr Handy wieder sicher in ihrer Manteltasche.

Sie entsorgte die gebrauchten Handschuhe und war gerade dabei, sich neue sterilisierte überzuziehen, als sich die Labortür schwungvoll hinter ihr öffnete.

„Hey, Molls. Gehen wir was essen?"

Überrascht drehte sie sich herum. Mary Morstan, John Watsons's Verlobte und baldige Ehefrau, lächelte sie freundlich an und Molly sah auf die Wanduhr, erstaunt dass es bereits weit nach der üblichen Mittagszeit war.

„Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist." Sie nickte der blonden Frau zu. „Gehen wir, ich sterbe vor Hunger."

„Ich hoffe nicht." Mary lachte und kam ein paar Schritte auf die Pathologin zu. „Wen haben wir denn hier?" Sie blickte neugierig in den offenen Brustkorb des männlichen Körpers und streckte die Hände aus, um eine bessere Sicht in das Innenleben zu erhalten.

Ein schneller Schlag auf ihre Finger ließ sie zusammen zucken und schnell zurückweichen. „Hey, das tat weh!", beklagte sie sich und streckte der Pathologin die Zunge heraus.

Molly verdeckte den Leichnam mit einem sauberen Tuch und schob ihre Freundin zur Tür hinaus. „Du bist ohne Genehmigung hier unten, Mary Morstan. Wenn man Dich bei meinen Leichen erwischt, bekomme ich eine Menge Ärger."

„Aber Sherlock ist ständig bei Dir im Labor und hat auch keine Genehmigung.", klagte Mary und drehte sich zu Molly um.

Molly seufzte. „Sherlock braucht keine Genehmigung."

„Nein? Und warum das, bitte?"

Molly zuckte die Achseln, als sie die Tür hinter sich verschloss.

Mit einem mädchenhaften Grinsen ging sie mit Mary Richtung Kantine. „Du musst Dir eins merken, Mary: Ein Holmes bekommt immer, was er will !"

* * *

Ein kräftiges Klopfen an der Haustür zur 221B Baker-Street zerstörte die dort herrschende Ruhe, doch der einzige Consulting Detektiv weltweit ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Sherlock.", konnte er seine Vermieterin einen Stock tiefer nach ihm rufen hören, doch er reagierte wie gewöhnlich nicht.

Er recherchierte gerade an dem neuen Fall den Lestrade ihm zugespielt hatte und prüfte eingehend die fremden Substanzen, die sie in den Ohren des Verstorbenen gefunden hatten.

Sherlock tippte auf Vergiftung und bisher waren die Resultate auch zu seiner Zufriedenheit positiv ausgefallen. Er war sich sicher, seinen Mörder in weniger als einer Stunde Lestrade übergeben zu können.

„Sherlock!" rief Mrs Hudson erneut und wandte sich dann seufzend zur Haustür, um diese einen Spalt zu öffnen. „Ja, bitte?"

Der bärtige, fremde Mann blickte Mrs Hudson nervös an und sie lächelte höflich. „Verzeihen Sie, ich möchte zu Sherlock Holmes."

„Kommen Sie rein, junger Mann." Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm und wandte sich in Richtung Treppe.

„Sherlock! Ist Ihre Klingel immer noch beschädigt?", rief Sie erneut und drehte sich um, deutete dem Mann an, ihr zu folgen.

Er hörte Mrs Hudson eilige, leichte, unverkennbare Schritte, dicht gefolgt von einem Paar fremder, schwerer, unsicherer Schritte. „Sie haben Besuch, Sherlock!"

Er grinste. Er hatte keinen _Besuch, _er hatte einen Fall.

Ein neuer Klient: männlich, mittleren Alters, groß, schlank, aber nicht übermäßig sportlich.

„Bitte sei nicht langweilig.", betete Sherlock inständig und schloss kurz die Augen.

Die neue Ablenkung war willkommen, kreisten seine Gedanken neuerdings ständig um eine gewisse Pathologin und um das Arrangement, welches Beide miteinander verband.

Es lenkte ihn zwar nicht von seinen Ermittlungen ab, doch er persönlich fand, dass er sich langsam viel zu sehr auf Molly einließ und nach seiner eigenen Meinung zu sehr diesen _sentimentalen Gefühlen_ nachgab.

Er brauchte Abstand zu ihr, er brauchte mehr Arbeit. Er musste seine Gedanken ordnen und sich Zeit für seinen Gedankenpalast nehmen.

„Sherlock, Ihre Türklingel..." erklang Mrs Hudson Stimme an seiner Küchentür, doch er unterbrach sie, indem er auf den Sessel im Wohnzimmer deutete.

„Setzen Sie sich. Möchten Sie Tee, Mr…?"

Dann erst sah er auf und den großen, hageren Mann, der langsam hinter Mrs Hudson die Wohnung betrat, schweigend an.

„Wie ich sehe, werde ich nicht mehr benötigt.", murmelte sie leicht verstimmt und verschwand in Richtung Treppenhaus.

„Schmitt, Sir. Mein Name ist Schmitt.", erklang die heisere Stimme des fremden Mannes und Sherlocks Augen weiteten sich überrascht.

„Starker ausländischer Akzent, sie stammen also nicht aus Großbritannien. An Ihrer Körperhaltung und Kleidung erkenne ich, dass Sie mehrere Stunden gereist sind. Ich tippe auf eine 20-stündige Bus- mit Überseefahrt mittels einer skandinavischen Fähre. Außerdem ist der Name _Schmitt_ kein gängiger, britischer Nachname, daher schließe ich, dass Sie aus Deutschland stammen."

Als Sherlock keine Antwort erhielt, grinste er spitzbübisch. „Hatte ich Recht?"

Der Mann blinzelte ihn verblüfft an. „Sie liegen vollkommen richtig, ja. Beeindruckend, wirklich sehr beeindruckend."

Sherlock nickte ihm zu. „Ich liege immer richtig."

Er deutete dem Mann erneut an sich zu setzen, was dieser schließlich dankend tat.

Sich langsam in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer umsehend, kratzte er sich nervös am Hals: „Nett haben Sie es hier, sehr nett. Leben Sie allein, Mr Holmes?"

„Seit kurzem erst. Mein Blogger hat mich verlassen." Er setzte sich ihm schräg gegenüber. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr Schmitt?"

Sherlock überkreuzte die Beine, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und stützte sein Kinn in gewohnter Manier auf seine Hände.

Der andere Mann faltete nervös seine Hände ineinander und räusperte sich. „Nun, ich…ich suche meine Frau."

Sherlock stöhnte frustriert auf. „Langweilig!"

„Entschuldigen Sie, bitte?"

Sherlock verdrehte die Augen. „Verzeihung, fahren Sie bitte fort."

Der hagere Mann zog aus seiner Manteltasche ein altes, vergilbtes Foto und reichte es ihm.

„Das ist meine Frau. Sie ist fort. Schon seit einigen Jahren. Seit fünf, um genau zu sein."

Sherlocks nahm das Foto an sich und ließ seine Augen kurz darüber huschen.

Für einen kurzen Moment stockte ihm der Atem und sein Herz machte einen kleinen, unangenehmen Satz in seiner Brust. Doch genauso schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

Sein Blick huschte zu seinem Klienten hinüber, doch dieser hatte allem Anschein nach nichts bemerkt, sondern studierte unverhohlen die Bücher an Sherlocks Wand.

Erneut wanderten dessen Augen zurück auf das Foto.

Die junge, hübsche Frau auf dem Bild lächelte schüchtern in die Kamera. Ihre kurzen blonden Haare schmiegten sich leicht an ihre hohen Wangenknochen, auf denen man deutlich kleine Grübchen erkennen konnte.

Der warme Ausdruck in ihren großen, braunen Augen war familiär und Sherlock wusste, dass er dieses Gesicht überall wiedererkennen würde.

„Wie heißt Sie?", fragte er desinteressiert und gewohnt kühl.

„Ihr Name ist Mabel.", kam die rasche Antwort seines Gegenübers und ungewollt gingen seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

_Mabel…interessant._

„Wie einfallsreich.", entschlüpfte es ihm leise.

Der Mann blickte ihn fragend an. „Wie bitte?"

Sherlock beugte sich etwas vor und blickte seinem Klienten tief in die Augen.

„Der Name: Mabel. Das ist ein eher seltener Name, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich weiß. Ihre Eltern waren etwas, ähm, sonderbar im Hinblick auf Namen.", er lachte nervös.

„Offenkundig.", er dachte kurz an seinen Eigenen.

Sherlocks Blick huschte von dem hageren Mann zu dem bereits älteren Bild in seiner Hand und wieder zurück, versuchte ihn eingehend zu deduzieren.

„Sie sagten, Ihre Frau sei seit fünf Jahren weg. Mit weg meinten Sie vermisst oder weggelaufen?"

Der Mann vor ihm schwieg nur kurz, doch für Sherlocks Geschmack einen Moment zu lange.

„Ich schlage Ihnen vor Sie lügen mich nicht an, denn das würde ich sofort bemerken. Belassen wir es also bei der Wahrheit, Mr Schmitt. Warum ist Ihre Frau weggelaufen? Haben Sie sie betrogen oder misshandelt?"

Der Ältere ließ müde die Schultern sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle.", hörte Sherlock ihn leise murmeln.

Der Geschmack bitterer Galle machte sich in seinem Mund breit. „Wie oft?", kam ihm gefährlich leise über die Lippen und ungesehen ballte Sherlock die Hand zur Faust.

Er hasste Männer, die ihre Frauen schlugen. Und bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran, dass _sie_ von ihm misshandelt worden war, wurde ihm schlecht.

"Was meinen Sie damit, wie oft?" erklang die laute Stimme des Mannes.

Ein zorniger Blick traf ihn aus dessen dunklen Augen, doch Sherlock ließ sich davon eher weniger beeindrucken.

"Wie oft Sie sie misshandelt haben!"

„Ich habe Sie nicht misshandelt, Mr Holmes. Ich…ich war betrunken und habe Sie aus Versehen…erwischt."

Er log, klar und deutlich.

Sherlock spürte instinktiv, dass es hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zuging, dafür waren das Verhalten und die Geschichte dieses Mannes schlichtweg merkwürdig.

Er erhob sich und reichte ihm wortlos das Bild, schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich kenne die Dame auf dem Bild nicht und kann Ihnen auch nicht weiterhelfen." Seine Stimme klang ruhig und sachlich.

Der Mann ließ hoffnungslos die Schultern sinken. „Ich verstehe."

Er blickte das Bild noch einen kurzen Augenblick an. „Wie stehen die Chancen, dass ich Sie auf eigene Faust finden könnte?"

„Nach fünf Jahren eher gering. Wenn man nicht gefunden werden möchte, gibt es allerhand Möglichkeiten und nach all der Zeit hat sie sich wahrscheinlich schon längst in ihr neues Leben eingewöhnt."

"Wie viel würde es mich kosten, Sie zu engagieren, damit Sie meine Frau finden?"

„Wie ich schon sagte, ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Außerdem arbeite ich nicht für Geld, Mr Schmitt."

Der Mann erhob sich langsam und blickte den Detektiv fragend an. „Weswegen dann, Mr Holmes?"

Sherlock grinste freudlos.

„Der Fall muss mich mitreißen, Mr Schmitt. Nichts weiter."

Er drehte sich herum und nahm wieder vor seinem Mikroskop Platz.

„Wenden Sie sich an die deutschen Behörden und geben Sie eine Vermisstenanzeige auf, vielleicht finden Sie so Ihre Frau wieder."

"Das habe ich bereits, schon vor fünf Jahren. Und alles was ich weiß, ist dass Sie damals einen Flug nach Großbritannien gebucht hat.", antwortete ihm sein Klient.

Genervt drehte sich Sherlock zu ihm um.

"Es tut mir Leid, Mr Schmitt, aber ich habe noch anderweitig zu tun. Den Weg zur Tür finden Sie hoffentlich allein."

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als wolle sich der Mann auf ihn stürzen, stattdessen nahm er aber das Bild und warf es Sherlock vor die Füße.

„Falls Sie es sich noch überlegen sollten, Mr Holmes, meine Telefonnummer finden Sie auf der Rückseite."

Damit verließ er die Wohnung.

Sherlock wartete, bis er die Haustür hinter sich zufallen hörte, dann stand er auf und spähte für das Fenster hinaus.

Mr Schmitt zündete sich gerade in aller Seelenruhe eine Zigarette an und blickte auf der Suche nach einem Taxi die Straße auf und ab.

Dann drehte er sich zur 221B Baker-Street um und sah langsam die Fassade hoch.

Als er Sherlock schließlich hinter einem der Fenster entdeckte, grinste er wissend und winkte ihm zu.

Sherlock verzog angewidert das Gesicht und wandte sich um, ging zurück in seine Küche.

Er beschloss mit einem Blick auf die Uhr noch eine weitere Stunde zu warten, ehe er sich auf den Weg in das St. Barts Labor machen würde.

Er hatte dringend mit einer gewissen Pathologin zu sprechen.

* * *

Sie war müde, ausgelaugt und spürte sämtliche Knochen in ihrem Rücken, als sie sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht von ihren Unterlagen aufrichtete.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte sie dem ermittelndem Inspektor Lestrade die Ergebnisse ihrer Laborwerte ausgehändigt und die männliche Leiche wieder sicher im Kühllabor verstaut.

„Verdammt! Und ich hatte gehofft, dass er wenigstens dieses eine Mal falsch liegen würde."

Molly wusste, dass von Sherlock die Rede war. Sie hatte nur leise gelacht und Lestrade kopfschüttelnd mitgeteilt, dass Sherlock immer Recht hatte.

„Ja, leider.", hatte Greg ihr geantwortet und sich dann dankend verabschiedet.

Sie war gerade dabei, die letzten Reagenz- und Mikroskopgläser zu entsorgen, als sich erneut die Labortür hinter ihr öffnete.

In dem Wissen, dass es sich erneut um den Polizei-Chief-Inspektor handelte, drehte sie sich nicht herum, sondern fragte nur belustigt: „Brauchen Sie noch etwas?"

„Ja, eine Erklärung Ihrerseits !"

Molly drehte sich überrascht zu der Stimme herum und blickte fragend in die Richtung, aus der Sherlock langsam auf sie zukam.

„Was?" Sie wusste nicht was er meinte und war erstaunt darüber, dass er sie wieder siezte.

Wenn Sie alleine im Labor aufeinander trafen, war er normalerweise sofort auf das „Du" übergegangen.

Sie sah, wie er tief einatmete und die wenigen Schritte, die sie trennten, auf sie zuging.

Er blickte sie mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck an, der ihr tatsächlich ein klein wenig Angst machte.

„Sie schulden mir eine Erklärung, Molly !"

Da sie immer noch nicht wusste, was in ihm vorging, schüttelte sie nur ahnungslos den Kopf und wich einige Schritte nach hinten, ehe sie das kalte Metall in ihrem Rücken fühlte und sie zum Stehen bleiben zwang.

Sherlock griff in seine Manteltasche und hielt ihr wenige Sekunden später ein altes, vergilbtes Foto vor die Nase.

„Oder sollte ich besser sagen - Mabel ?!"

Mit einem überraschten Ausruf entglitt das Reagenzglas ihren Händen und zerbarst in tausend Teile, als es ungebremst auf dem Laborboden aufprallte.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Molly die Augen aufschlug, war es dunkel um sie herum.

Sie spürte das weiche Kissen unter ihrem Kopf und die warme Decke um ihren Körper und wusste instinktiv, dass sie nicht zu Hause in ihrem Bett lag.

Was war passiert? In welchem Bett lag sie? Und wo zum Teufel war sie eigentlich?

Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie im Labor gearbeitet hatte.

Sie wusste, dass sie nach Hause wollte, um sich nach langer Zeit wieder einen stillen Abend nur für sich zu gönnen mit einem billigen Essen, einem Glas Wein und mit vielen Stunden unsinniger Fernsehserien.

In ihren Erinnerungen was sie gerade dabei gewesen, die Experimentiergerätschaften zu säubern und dann...

_"Sie schulden mir eine Erklärung, Molly!"_

"Verdammt.", entfuhr es Molly entsetzt und sie setzte sich ruckartig auf.

_"Oder sollte ich besser sagen - Mabel?!"_

Die Erinnerung kam mit einem Schlag. Sherlock war in der Pathologie aufgetaucht. Sherlock hatte sie mit dem verhassten Namen angesprochen. Und das konnte nur eines bedeuten: Sherlock wusste Bescheid!

"Gott, verdammt!"

Langsam dämmerte ihr auch, wo sie sich befand.

Das beantwortete zwar noch immer nicht die Frage, wie sie hierhergekommen war - war sie ohnmächtig geworden? - aber das interessierte sie im Moment herzlich wenig.

Jetzt galt es schnellst möglichst zu verschwinden, ohne irgendwelche unangenehme Fragen von dem allseits geliebten Detektiv beantworten zu müssen.

Molly schlug die Decke beiseite und erhob sich.

Sie tastete sich blind vor und in Richtung Tür. Sobald sie den Griff mit Ihrer Hand umfasst hatte, öffnete sie langsam die Tür und spähte vorsichtig hinaus.

Kein Licht.

Keine Geräusche.

Nichts was darauf deuten würde, dass Sherlock hier war.

Es umfing sie nur stille Dunkelheit.

Molly öffnete nun gänzlich die Tür, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben und schlich hinaus.

Sie wusste, dass sich direkt vor ihr das Wohnzimmer und nach einer scharfen Biegung nach rechts das Treppenhaus befand.

Molly erahnte die Garderobe mehr als dass sie sie sah und sie betete inständig, dass sich ihr Mantel und ihre Schuhe dort befanden. Sie musste hier raus.

Sie tappte wenige Schritte vorwärts, als die erste Holzdiele laut unter ihr krachte.

Sofort hielt Molly inne und die Luft an.

Sie horchte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, doch sie konnte niemanden hören.

Vielleicht war Sherlock auch gar nicht in der Wohnung, sondern bereits wegen eines neuen Falles unterwegs und hatte sie allein gelassen? Vielleicht hatte er angenommen, dass sie noch etwas länger außer Gefecht gesetzt wäre?

Molly atmete langsam aus.

Sie musste es riskieren, ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit.

Mutiger geworden ging sie erneut vorwärts und ignorierte das Krachen einer weiteren Diele.

Als sie endlich an der Garderobe angekommen war, streckte sie voller Erwartung die Hände aus, um den weichen Stoff ihres Mantels in Empfang zu nehmen.

Stattdessen griffen ihre Hände ins Leere und sie stolperte ungehalten vorwärts, begrüßte den Garderobenständer mit ihrer blanken Stirn.

Sie fluchte undamenhaft und rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle an ihrem Kopf.

"Wo wollen wir denn hin?", ertönte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme neben ihr, ehe das dämmrige Licht einer kleinen Tischlampe das Zimmer erhellte.

Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und drehte sich nach links.

Sherlock grinste sie von seinem Sofa aus spöttisch an.

Er hatte die gesamte Szene vor sich bereits seit mehreren Minuten schweigend und belustigt beobachtet, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

Und sie wusste, warum - er hatte auf sie gewartet.

Molly richtete sich auf und versuchte, ihn ruhig und gelassen anzusehen, das Herz klopfte ihr allerdings bis zum Hals.

"Was soll das, Sherlock?" Sie drehte sich um und deutete vielsagend in seiner Wohnung umher. "Was zum Kuckuck mache ich hier?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden. Also habe ich Dich hierher gebracht."

„Wo sind meine Sachen?"

Statt ihr zu antworten, erhob er sich gemächlich und kam auf sie zu.

Molly schluckte nervös und streckte ihre Hände zur Abwehr gegen ihn.

Doch er stoppte nicht, sondern trat an sie heran, nahm ihre Hände mehr grob als sanft in seine und zog sie eng an sich.

"Bitte...", murmelte Molly und lehnte sich zurück, sah ihn flehend an. „Lass mich los."

Sherlock sah sie einen Augenblick überrascht an. "Du hast Angst vor mir." Sie antwortete ihm nicht.

Er ließ von ihr ab und deutete hinter sich. "Ich denke, es ist Zeit zu reden."

Sie erwiderte immer noch nichts, als er sich auf die Couch setzte und auffordernd neben sich klopfte.

"Ich will nur reden, Molly. Ich beiße nicht." Er stoppte kurz. "Zumindest nicht immer."

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, eher sie seiner Bitte folgte und sich mit etwas Abstand neben ihn setzte.

Einige Minuten schwiegen sie sich einfach nur an und Molly wurde zusehends nervöser.

Sherlock bewegte sich schließlich neben ihr und machte ihr mit einer Handbewegung deutlich, anzufangen.

Sie sackte etwas in sich zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht, was Du von mir hören willst, Sherlock...", begann sie, doch er unterbrach sie rasch.

"Wie wäre es ausnahmsweise mit der Wahrheit?"

Molly blinzelte ihn überrascht an. "Warum tust Du das?"

„Warum tue ich was?"

Sie schnaufte. "Warum willst Du die Wahrheit wissen? Warum interessiert es Dich überhaupt?"

"Weil es praktisch unmöglich ist mich hinters Licht zu führen, Molly. Aber Du hast tatsächlich das geschafft, was bisher niemand geschafft hast: Du hast mich erfolgreich getäuscht. Das passiert nie, Molly, nie! Ich bin überdurchschnittlich intelligent, das weißt Du. Ich durchschaue alles und jeden. Und es ist mir unbegreiflich, dass Du mich problemlos täuschen konntest. Ich will wissen, warum Du das getan hast."

Sherlocks Augen waren nicht von ihr gewichen und er sah sie kräftig schlucken.

„Was hast Du zu verbergen, Molly?"

Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Du interessiert Dich doch sonst _nie_ für andere, Sherlock. Vor allem nicht für mich. Warum jetzt?"

Sie blickte auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. "Liegt es daran, dass wir miteinander schlafen? Denkst Du, nur weil Du mich jetzt…jetzt f-fickst….dass Du mich auf einmal besser kennen würdest?"

Er presste bei ihren bitteren Worten seine Lippen fest zusammen, bis nur noch eine schmale Linie zu erkennen war.

Molly verzog wütend das Gesicht und erhob sich. „I-Ich wünschte, wir hätten nie diese v-verdammte Vereinbarung getroffen!"

Sie wandte sich um, bereit zu gehen.

Plötzlich wurde sie von seinen Händen gepackt und nach hinten, an seine Brust, gezogen.

„Tu das nicht…", hörte sie seine heisere _bittende_ Stimme an ihrem Ohr und Mollys Wut verflüchtigte sich.

Sie spürte seine Lippen und Zunge an ihrem Nacken und schloss die Augen, stöhnte leise auf.

Es war eine Schande, dass er ihren Körper so gut kannte.

„Tu **was** nicht?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch.

Sherlock drehte sie herum und presste seinen Unterleib fordernd an ihren.

Seine Hände ließen ihre Arme los und wanderten langsam aber stetig unter ihre Bluse, begannen ihre weiche Haut zu streicheln.

„Lüg mich nicht an…!" er knurrte schon fast. „Lüg mich nie wieder an…!"

Sie erwiderte seinen hungrigen Blick mit der gleichen Intensität wie er und etwas in Sherlocks Blick veränderte sich.

Ehe Molly auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte was der neue Ausdruck in den tiefgründigen Augen bedeuten konnte, pressten sich seine Lippen hungrig auf ihre.

Sie öffnete bereitwillig ihren Mund und erlaubte seiner flinken Zunge Einlass.

Sherlock presste sie, soweit es möglich war, noch mehr an sich und deutlich spürte Molly seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch.

Sie seufzte wohlig gegen seine Lippen und ließ ebenfalls ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten.

Der Kuss wurde augenblicklich fordernder und ungestümer.

Molly schlang hilflos die Arme um seinen Nacken, um seinen Kuss mit derselben Gier zu erwidern, um ihn deutlich spüren zu lassen, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte.

Plötzlich war ihre Bluse offen und Sherlock streifte ihr diese hastig von den Schultern, ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen.

Sein Hemd folgte kurze Zeit später.

Ihre Münder noch immer leidenschaftlich aufeinander gepresst, drängte Sherlock sie zurück auf das Ledersofa.

Molly ächzte kurz, als ihre warme Haut mit dem kalten Leder in Berührung kam, doch sein Mund und seine Hände waren sofort wieder auf ihr und die nur allzu bekannte Hitze flammte erneut in ihr auf.

Sherlocks Lippen wanderten ihren Hals abwärts, küssten hemmungslos die freigewordene Haut.

Molly keuchte, als sich seine kühlen Hände um ihre Brüste legten und die harten Spitzen sanft berührten.

Einen Augenblick später entledigte er sich seiner sowie auch ihrer Hose und sie spürte nur noch Sherlock um und in sich.

Dann dachte sie lange Zeit nichts mehr.

* * *

Molly streichelte gedankenverloren den linken, männlichen Arm, auf dem sie lag. Der andere Arm hatte sich um ihre Körpermitte gelegt und presste sie an den Mann hinter sich.

Sie lagen nach wie vor auf dem Wohnzimmersofa, nackt und für den Augenblick befriedigt.

"Wie ist Dein richtiger Name?"

"Du gibst nie auf, nicht wahr?", murmelte sie und drehte sich etwas in seiner leichten Umarmung, um ihm ihr Gesicht zuzuwenden.

Ihr kurzes, trauriges Lächeln ließ ihn innerlich beben, doch Sherlock ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Seine Lippen pressten sich leicht an ihre Stirn und küssten sanft die Stelle, an der sie sich eine Stunde vorher verletzt hatte. "Du kennst mich, Molly..."

"Ja..."

Dann atmete sie lange ein und wieder aus.

"Ich wurde mit dem Namen Mabel Margarete Fuller geboren."

"Mabel..."

"Ja, ich weiß, ein eher seltener Name. Margarete war der Name meiner Großmutter…"

„…und Molly ist die Verniedlichung von Margarete.", schloss Sherlock, spielte nachdenklich mit den weichen Strähnen ihrer Haare.

„Ich habe ihn erst viel später als ich nach London zurückgekehrt bin, angenommen. Den anderen Vornamen habe ich schon lange vorher abgelegt."

„Mabel - woher stammt der Name?"

„Meine Mutter war ein großer Fan von Heinz Rudolf Kunze." Sie lächelte schwach.

"Von wem?"

"Heinz Rudolf Kunze. Er war ein bekannter, deutscher Musiker und eines ihrer Lieblingslieder hieß "**Finden Sie Mabel".**"

"Deutscher Musiker?"

„Ja, meine Mutter ist bei ihren deutschen Großeltern aufgewachsen. Sie lernte erst viel später meinen Vater kennen. Er war Engländer."

„Und der Nachname Hooper?"

„Hooper war der Mädchenname meiner Mutter. Deshalb auch der neue Name: _Molly Hooper_."

„Niemand würde wissen, wer Du tatsächlich bist. Brillant, wirklich brillant. Erzähl mir: Worum geht es in dem Lied?"

Molly sah ihm tief in die Augen und dachte lange nach.

"Das Lied handelt von einem armen, liebesblinden Trottel, der sich auf die Suche nach seiner Verlobten macht. Sie ist…eine Betrügerin, glaube ich. Jedenfalls...engagiert er einen Privatdetektiv namens _Marlow_ und bittet diesen um Hilfe, ihm bei der Suche nach ihr zu helfen."

Sie lachte plötzlich freudlos auf.

"Es ist schon fast furchterregend wie gut der Text mit meiner Geschichte übereinstimmt. Fast so, als hätte meine Mutter damals geahnt was mir eines Tages passieren würde."

Sherlock schluckte und starrte sie an. "Aber Du bist keine Betrügerin."

Sie blickte ihn traurig an. "Nicht in Deinen Augen."

„Aber in _seinen_?"

Sie antwortete nicht auf seine Frage. „Wann hat er Dich kontaktiert?"

„Er hat mich gestern Nachmittag aufgesucht. Ich schätze, er wohnt für ein paar Tage in einer billigen Absteige, irgendwo hier in der Nähe."

„W-Was?" Mollys Blick wurde panisch. „D-Du meinst…er ist…noch immer hier? Hier in London?"

Sie richtete sich auf und schwang die Beine auf den Boden, begann, sich hektisch ihre Kleidung anzuziehen.

Sherlocks Blick wich die gesamte Zeit nicht von ihr. „Warum hast Du solche Angst, Molly?"

Sie schloss die Arme um sich und gab ihm keine Antwort.

„Molly. Ich rede mit Dir!"

Sie drehte sich schließlich zu ihm um. Tränen glitzerten auf ihren Wangen und ihr Gesicht war blass.

„Sherlock…_**was**_ hat er Dir erzählt?"

Er begann, sich ebenfalls anzuziehen. „Er hat behauptet, er hätte Dich einmal geschlagen, allerdings sei er betrunken gewesen. Aber ich nehme an, dass das bei Weitem nicht das Einzige war, nicht wahr?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich erneut ab.

Sherlock schloss auf und berührte vorsichtig ihre Schulter, doch Molly versteifte sich abrupt, löste sich von ihm.

„Wo sind meine Sachen?"

Er deutete schweigend in Richtung Küche und Molly wandte sich ab.

Einen Augenblick später kam sie vollständig mit Mantel und Schuhen bekleidet wieder zurück.

„Molly, warte."

„Nein, Sherlock. Was immer das hier ist..." Sie deutete bedeutungsschwanger zwischen sich und ihn, sah ihn aber nicht an. „...es ist vorbei."

Seine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe. „Wie bitte?"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden."

Ehe sie reagieren konnte, war Sherlock bei ihr und packte sie fest an den Armen. „Was redest Du da?"

Molly blickte ihn entsetzt an. „B-Bitte, Sherlock. Du hast keine Ahnung, w-wer er ist. W-wozu er im…Stande ist."

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, mich zu schützen, Molly. Und dasselbe gilt auch für Dich. Sag mir einfach, was er von Dir will."

Molly seufzte tief. Er verstand es nicht, er würde es wahrscheinlich nie verstehen.

„Ich will Dich nicht in etwas hineinziehen, Sherlock. D-Das ist _meine_ Vergangenheit. Ich will nicht, dass Du v-verletzt wirst."

„Was ist Dein wirkliches Problem, Molly?" Er packte sie noch etwas fester. „Und komm nicht auf die Idee, mich wieder anzulügen."

Mollys Herz pochte heftig und sie wusste, dass sie nur noch diese eine Chance hatte.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn sanft. „Ich liebe Dich…! ", murmelte sie leise an seinen Lippen.

Sherlocks Hände ließen sie los, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Molly nutzte die Chance.

Sie floh in Richtung Treppenhaus und rannte so schnell sie konnte nach unten.

Sekunden später war sie zur Tür hinaus.

Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen ließ Molly die Baker-Street, sowie einen perplexen Sherlock Holmes hinter sich.

Zwei Wochen später galt sie als vermisst.

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors:

Ich empfehle das Lied **"Finden Sie Mabel"** von Heinz Rudolf Kunze.

Super Klassiker :)

Im Übrigen: Vielen lieben Dank bisher an **alle** für die Reviews und die Followers/Favorites.

SYS MajinMicha


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ich liebe Dich..."_

Sherlock riss erschrocken die Augen auf und blickte sich hastig um, Mollys Stimme und Worte noch immer in seinem Kopf, so als hätte sie die drei Worte gerade erst zu ihm gesagt.

Doch die Wohnung war - wie immer - leer.

Sherlock richtete sich und rieb sich müde die Augen. Er war eingeschlafen und hatte von ihr geträumt.

Erneut.

Fassungslos erhob er sich und schnappte sich seine Violine, begann einige wirre Stücke zu spielen, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Seit drei Wochen ging das nun schon.

Drei Wochen, in denen Molly wie vom Erdboden verschwunden war.

Drei Wochen, in denen sich so viel verändert hatte.

Es war zum Haare raufen.

Zuerst hatte sich Sherlock natürlich eingeredet, er vermisse nur die Pathologin, da er ohne sie keinen Zugang mehr zum Labor hatte.

Johns Freundschaft zu Mike Stamford war es allerdings zu verdanken, dass er wieder - ohne Einschränkung - an seinen Experimenten im St. Barts arbeiten konnte.

Soviel zu dem Thema.

Also hatte er sich gesagt, dass es nur ihr Körper war, der fehlende Sex, der seine Gedanken verwirrte.

Wobei auch dieses Problem sehr schnell gelöst werden könnte - entweder durch einen Besuch in einem der vielen Etablissements in London oder durch selbständige Arbeit.

Es war letzteres, das Sherlock versucht hatte und bei Gott: wie viele Male hatte er es versucht, hatte experimentiert.

Doch er musste sich eingestehen, dass es nicht dasselbe war. Es waren nicht ihre Hände, ihre zarten, feinen Finger, die ihn vorsichtig umschlossen.

Es war nicht ihr weicher Mund, der sich auf ihn senkte oder ihre flinke Zunge, die ihn schier wahnsinnig machte.

Letztendlich hatte es ihn zwar körperlich befriedigt, es _sich selbst zu tun, _aber es war keine geistige Erlösung, wie er sie immer bei Molly verspürt hatte.

Also hatte er es dabei belassen.

Als Sherlock nun an seinem Fenster stand und in die stille Nacht hinausstarrte, seine Gedanken ständig um seine Pathologin kreisend, die Violine unberührt in seiner Hand, kam ihm ein anderer , neuer Gedanke, warum er sich so seltsam verhielt.

_"Ich liebe Dich..."_

Sentimentalität?

Romantische Gefühle?

Vielleicht sogar - und bei diesem Gedanken schluckte er hart - Liebe?

Angewidert verzog Sherlock das Gesicht und legte die Violine zurück.

Er schnappte sich mussmutig sein Telefon, starrte einen Moment darauf, tippte dann jedoch eilig eine Nummer.

Er wartete exakt eine komplette Minute, eher der Anruf auf der anderen Seite entgegengenommen wurde.

"Watson...?" erklang die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung heiser und müde.

Sherlock ließ sich nicht beirren. "Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

"Sherlock? Was zum…wissen Sie, wie spät es ist?!"

Er blickte kurz auf seine Armbanduhr. "Es ist 04:20 Uhr, falls Sie gerade keine Uhr zu Hand haben, aber darum rufe ich nicht an. Wir müssen Molly suchen, John."

Kurzes Schweigen am andern Ende der Leitung.

"Ich bin zu müde für Ihre Witze, ernsthaft Sherlock. Warum müssen wir Molly finden?"

„Sie ist verschwunden, John." War das nicht offensichtlich?

„Verschwunden?" Ich dachte, Sie hätte sich für längere Zeit Urlaub genommen? Mike sagte…"

„Stamford ist ein Idiot! Und nein, das ist keine Beleidigung, sie sind alle Idioten. Stamford hat Ihnen das gesagt, was ich ihm gesagt habe: dass Molly sich Urlaub genommen hat. In Wahrheit ist sie allerdings verschwunden."

„Und das wissen Sie, weil…?"

„Wir haben keine Zeit für unsinnige Fragen, John. Packen Sie einen Koffer und treffen Sie mich in zwei Stunden am London Heathrow." murmelte Sherlock, der währenddessen an seinem Schreibtisch stand und seine Unterlagen durchwühlte.

Kurze Zeit später hielt er sich mit etwas Abstand das Telefon vom Ohr, als Johns Stimme deutlich lauter wurde.

"I-In zwei...? Sherlock! Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen aufgefallen ist, aber ich arbeite jetzt in einem Krankenhaus und bin an meine festen Arbeitszeiten gebunden!"

Sofort wurde seine Stimme leiser.

"Und falls Sie es aus ihrem Gedächtnis gelöscht haben sollten: Ich habe eine Verlobte zu Hause, die ich gedenke in wenigen Monaten zu heiraten. Denken Sie, dass Mary begeistert sein wird wenn ich mitten in der Nacht...?"

"Der Flieger startet um 06:50 Uhr, John. Seien Sie diesmal pünktlich!" unterbrach Sherlock ihn brüsk und hörte John sofort irgendwelche Flüche ins Telefon murmeln.

Als er den Stapel einiger technischer Fachbücher hochhob, griffen seine Finger endlich nach dem kleinen Gegenstand.

Einen Moment ließ er seine Augen auf dem bekannten Gesicht ruhen, dann drehte er das Bild herum und besah sich die notierte Nummer.

Er hatte gefunden, wonach er gesucht hatte.

"Ah...! Verdammt noch mal, Sherlock, wohin geht die Reise eigentlich?" kam schließlich die resignierte Antwort seines Telefonpartners.

Sherlock lächelte leise, auf John Watson war wie immer Verlass.

"Deutschland, John. Wir fliegen nach Deutschland. Ach, grüßen Sie Mary freundlich von mir, würden Sie das für mich tun?"

Ohne auf eine Rückantwort zu warten, legte er auf.

Er besah sich noch einmal Mollys Foto, dachte einen Augenblick nach, dann wählte er erneut eine Nummer.

Dieser Anruf wurde bereits nach dem zweiten Klingeln entgegen genommen.

Sherlocks Grinsen wurde weiter. "Mycroft. Wie geht es Dir, lieber Bruder?"

* * *

„Würden Sie mir jetzt endlich bitte verraten, was eigentlich los ist? Ich möchte meiner Zukünftigen später genau erklären, warum ich sie mitten in der Nacht für eine andere Frau verlassen musste. Ist Molly in Schwierigkeiten?"

Sherlock Gesicht war von ihm in Richtung Fenster abgewandt an dem er saß und beobachtete, wie London unter ihm verschwand und das Flugzeug in den dunklen Nachthimmel aufstieg.

Er antwortete ihm nicht und John richtete sich - müde und auch _etwas _gereizt - auf.

"Sherlock...", begann er erneut, doch seine Worte blieben ihn im Hals stecken, als dieser sich blitzschnell zu ihm umdrehte und ihn anstarrte.

"Ich glaube, dass Molly entführt wurde."

John blinzelte ihn verwirrt an. "Entführt? Von wem?"

"Ihrem Ehemann."

"Was? Molly ist verheiratet? Seit wann?"

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, aber wir werden das hoffentlich bald erfahren."

Er griff in seine Manteltasche und reichte ihm das alte Foto.

John nahm es und blickte es einige Minuten schweigend an.

"Sie sieht...anders aus. Irgendwie..."

"Traurig?" Sherlocks Stimme war leise und sanft.

John reichte das Bild an ihn zurück und er steckte es behutsam zurück in seine Manteltasche.

John lächelte kurz, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Woher haben Sie es?"

"Ihr Ehemann hat es mir kurz vor ihrem Verschwinden gegeben. Sagte, er suche sie seit fünf Jahren und dass Sie verschwunden wäre, da er sie - _aus Versehen natürlich_ - geschlagen hätte."

"Oh..." John schluckte. "Das ist...das ist schrecklich. Kein Wunder, dass Sie abgehauen ist."

Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich glaube der ganzen Sache noch nicht."

"Sie denken, er hat das nur erfunden?"

"Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich denke, er hat weitaus mehr getan als sie nur zu schlagen."

Johns Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "Oh Gott. Arme Molly."

"Ihr Name ist übrigens nicht Molly, sondern Mabel."

"Ähm...okay? Noch was, dass ich erfahren sollte?"

"Ihre Mutter ist Deutsche, ihr Vater Engländer. Beide bereits tot.. Dieses Foto..."

er tippte sich kurz auf seine Manteltasche.

...wurde in Berlin aufgenommen. Woher ich das weiß? Auf der Rückseite steht seine Handy-, sowie seine Telefonnummer. Die Telefonnummer hat eine Vorwahl für eine der vielen verschiedenen Bundesländer - sechzehn an der Zahl. Ich habe im Internet recherchiert und die Nummer zuordnen können: Es ist die Vorwahl von Berlin. Ich denke, dass er in den letzten fünf Jahren auch nicht umgezogen ist, sondern noch immer dort wohnt, wo er und seine Mabel ein - seiner Meinung nach - glückliches Eheleben geführt haben. Wie ich auf diese Idee komme? Er war bei mir, John. Ein Blick und ich wusste alles über ihn."

Johns Schweigen sagte mehr als tausend Worte und der offen stehende Mund ließ Sherlock noch mehr grinsen.

"Danke, John. Ich weiß, ich bin brillant."

John verdrehte die Augen. "Was, wenn er Sie in seiner Gewalt hat?"

_Ja, was geschah dann?_

Sherlock blickte ihn schweigend an und John sah den nur allzu bekannten, harten Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Er holte tief Luft und bedachte seine nächsten Worte mit Vorsicht.

"Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie einen großen Fehler begehen, Sherlock."

"_Ich_ werde nicht zu lassen, dass er ihr noch einmal wehtut !" grollte dieser und sah ihn gefährlich ruhig an.

John seufzte tief. "Sherlock. Lassen wir für einen Moment Ihre...Gefühle für Molly außer Acht und denken rational."

"Mein _Gefühle_?"

Sherlock lachte bitter und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. "Ich _bitte_ Sie, John. Das ist vollkommen lächerlich."

"Ach, kommen Sie. Sogar ein Blinder würde erkennen, dass da etwas zwischen Ihnen ist. Und ich muss Sie nicht deduzieren, um zu wissen, dass Sie sich um Molly mehr sorgen als es nur ein gewöhnlicher Freund tun würde."

Sherlock antwortete ihm nicht, was John wiederum Antwort genug war.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und dachte angestrengt nach.

„Also: Sie sind davon überzeugt, dass Molly _entführt_ wurde.", wiederholte er langsam, nachdem er die ganzen Informationen in seinem Kopf verarbeitet hatte.

„Entweder das oder Sie ist absichtlich verschwunden. Dann stellt sich mir aber eine andere Frage."

„Welche wäre das?"

„Wohin? Wohin ist Sie verschwunden, John?"

Sherlock wandte sich wieder ab und blickte wütend nach draußen.

Diese Frau würde eines Tages noch sein Tod sein.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit stand niemand geringeres als Mycroft Holmes am Fenster seines Anwesens und blickte ebenfalls in die schwarze Nacht hinaus, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Er wartete nun bereits seit mehr als zwei Stunden auf eine Rückantwort und je mehr Zeit verschritt, desto unruhiger und nervöser wurde er.

Schließlich vibrierte das Telefon in seiner Hand und er blickte argwöhnisch auf die Nummer am Display.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen nahm er den Anruf entgegen.

"Ich bin mir bewusst, dass dieser Anruf nicht unserer eigentlichen Abmachung entspricht, allerdings haben wir vereinbart, dass ich Sie über mögliche Konsequenzen warne, meine Liebe. Und es gibt da ein kleines Problem - um es nett zu formulieren - dass unsere momentane Aufmerksamkeit benötigt."

Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung schwieg einen Moment atemlos, ehe sie leise - und wie er heraushören konnte - auch panisch nachfragte.

Mycroft verzog missmutig den Mund und rieb sich erschöpft über die Stirn.

"Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, meine Liebe, er ahnt nichts. Im Moment sitzt er zusammen mit John Watson im Flieger nach Deutschland..."

Laute Flüche drangen an sein Ohr und Mycroft lachte leise, als die Stimme für einen kurzen Moment hysterischer wurde.

"Wie gesagt, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen und halten Sie sich in Hintergrund. Wir werden das regeln, wie bereits..."

Erneut unterbrach ihn die Stimme panisch, doch Mycroft schüttelte nur den Kopf, auch wenn seine Kontaktperson es nicht sah.

"Ich bitte Sie, Sie wissen, mit wem Sie hier arbeiten, nicht wahr?", erklang seine Stimme grimmiger, als beabsichtigt.

Eine kleinlaute Antwort dämpfte seine Wut im Flug und er lächelte sanft.

"Genießen Sie Ihre Zeit auf Hawaii, meine Liebe. Ich melde mich, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt."


End file.
